Ragtag Collection of OneShots!
by Zhang Kai Thts Me
Summary: Some of my short fics that I rather like. One shots. R&R plz!
1. 1, Helping

Helping…

Author's note: Hope you get what happened, if you don't, tell me and I'll explain by reviewing. One shot story. What happened in the end is for you to guess. R&R plz!

Indigo went to Fragrance's house hurriedly. Holding her hand, Indigo asked for her help.

Fragrance asked, "What is it?", smiling.

Indigo wanted her to promise first.

Indigo and Fragrance were like sisters. They grew up together. Became swordswomen together. Even after Indigo became a Knight and Fragrance a Crusader, they never had much difference.

So naturally, Fragrance promised.

Indigo told her how she could help. Test Xyphro.

Fragrance stared. "Judging your by your looks, your curves, you rank in the Order of Odin, Xyphro could never fall for another girl." Order of Odin was a guild.

Indigo told her what bothered her. She was busy. She was on missions for months on end. If a beautiful girl appeared by Xyphro's side, who can say what would happen?

Fragrance considered. "It's a serious problem." she replied.

Indigo told her that if fair-like-angel-of-beauty Fragrance could not make Xyphro have a change of heart, how could she still worry?

Fragrance said, "But, what can I do? Act as his mistress? Now that's a bit ridiculous." Fragrance had a reputation for being honest and pure.

Indigo frowned. Told her she sure didn't act like one. But she was going to Morroc the day after, and for two months. Just go to Xyphro's house, invite him for dinner or something. Nothing scandalous. Please? Please? _Please?_

Indigo returned, two months later. Fragrance met her at the Western Gates.

Where Xyphro was? Indigo wanted to know.

Fragrance, "He-he's sor-sorta busy." Stammering. Fragrance led Indigo to a quiet corner. She said, "I'm sorry."

Indigo asked her what was wrong.

"I… We… me and Xyphro, erm… we, well, fell for each other." Fragrance replied, haltingly.

Indigo was shocked. She asked if it was true.

Fragrance bowed her head, tugged at her armor nervously. "Erm, yes, although I kept reminding myself not to. But he was so handsome, kind, and deeply attracted me… and him, he is crazy about me."

Indigo buried her face into her hands. Cold metal gauntlet against her warm face, tears soaking the leather beneath…

Indigo broke up with Xyphro, and disappeared.

Fragrance was sick with guilt.

Soon, Fragrance and Xyphro married. Handsome groom, beautiful bride. All said they were a match made in heaven. When they were about to exchange rings, a Kafra entered with a letter.

It was from Indigo.

_Fragrance, just as I expected, the problem for me and Hans was easily solved by you. Your relationship with Xyphro gave me a reason to break up with Xyphro. Wishing you and him happiness with all my heart. And thanks, especially for the help._

Hans was the leader of the Order of Odin. Secret admirer of Fragrance.


	2. 2, Messaged Love

Messaged Love

Author's Note: Thanks for the review, L.C. Techno, it meant a lot to a new writer. This is a story that is pretty straight forward, with a... ending, and sorta warm you heart to read. Anyway, read and review plz! Oh yeah, I changed some of the Kapra's functions.

Once there was a lad, about twenty years of age, and he went to Dawn to send a message everyday, without fail. First he would ask for a paper and a quill, write down the address (Prontera City, Lamplane Street, Number 9 ), and, never changing he would write: Hello dear, it's Lune, and I'm missing you here. Why miss you? 'cause I love you, and really love you to miss you every moment, you know?

Dawn was a Kapra. The kind of girls you see in cities, hired by the Kapra Corp. the kind that pains your heart to see, because they stand the whole day, from the rise of the sun to its going down the hills. The kind who open portals for you, help you store things that are precious or troublesome carrying and send messages for you because you do not want to trouble your legs. They are the kind of girls that sacrifice their time to help you make life easier, all the time with a bow, a thanks and a smile.

At first Dawn did not give the lad much attention. But when the months wore by and summer passed into autumn, as the time for blouses changed to the time for sweaters, when the boy still came everyday to deliver the same message without fail, Dawn became curious. Every time he came she would automatically pass him a quill and a piece of paper, and always those words that she memorized she would see upon the paper. They never changed, and every time she would see 'Hello dear, it's Lune, and I'm missing you here. Why miss you? 'cause I love you, and really love you to miss you every moment, you know?' She would then take the paper and fifty zennies stacked neatly upon it, and drop them into the special drawer to be teled to Al De Baran. Once, Dawn ventured to talk to him.

"You're really passionate," Dawn said.  
"Yeah, I really love her." He replied.

"She must be real fortunate to have someone love her so." Dawn remarked.

The lad walked away with a face of happiness.

He still came everyday, always there, on the paper it would read the same short and simple message. Until one day. After he wrote 'really love you to miss you every moment, you know?' he added, 'You had a red ribbon on your hair didn't you, it made you even more beautiful, but I didn't have the courage to say that outright."

Actually, Dawn had a ribbon on her head that day too, and when she read that, she put her had to her hair. As the lad began to walk away Dawn called him. "She had a red ribbon on her hair too?"  
He nodded.

"You saw?" she asked.

"Yeah, she had a red ribbon just like yours," the lad replied.

After that, he still came everyday, always the same serious expression when he wrote the message.

Soon, autumn slid into winter, the golden trees were now clothed with white, and dawn wore a mink coat to keep out the cold. Not enough though, she realized as she walked out of the house.

The lad still came despite the bitter cold. That day, after those familiar words, he wrote: 'It's cold, your coat isn't enough. I saw, your lips were turning purple." Dawn saw those added words.

Late that night, Dawn sat on her bed and gazed into space for a rather long time. She remembered that she had once said that a girl was fortunate to have one to love her so much. What the fortunate girl was like, she didn't know.

She really wanted to know.

The next day, she carefully studied the address. Prontera was the capital city, only a half day's walk from Izdude. But where Lamplane Street was, she had no idea, but it would be easy to find out.

Dawn took the day off. After she arrived at Prontera, she asked for directions from a guard. Although unfamiliar with the city, unused to so many people, Dawn finally found Lamplane Street. There were a neat row of houses. Number one, two, three, all the way to eight. There the street ended.

Dawn thought she knew what it meant, but she had to make sure. She warped to Al De Baran.

She found the machine which delivered messages, and together with fifty zennies she plopped in an empty sheet. It came back again and stamped on it – Not Available Address.

Dawn understood it.

The lad still came, everyday. He would always send the messages, with the same address, same contents, then leave with an expression of bliss.

When Dawn saw him, tears wet her eyes. She was real touched.

And still, the lad came every day.

One day, she plucked up her courage. She wrote a message, and followed him to his house. After an hour of impatience, she rapped on the door. The lad opened it, a face of surprise. "A message for you sir." Said Dawn, as she passed him her message. It read: Hi Lune, next time, just say it to me.

His eyes widened, and a twinge of red formed on his cheeks.

Dawn lowered her head and waited for a response.

After an eternity, but probably a few seconds, the lad's voice rang, "I'm so happy, so happy, I love you, love you…"

Dawn was sure the yells floated to heaven. But she did not care.

Now she know what the fortunate girl was like.


End file.
